El loco del pueblo
by Li Pepinosdottir
Summary: AU. Eren estaba loco, tenía zafado más de un tornillo y nadie del pueblo lo quería cerca, en el único lugar donde les gustaría verlo sería en el manicomio más lejano posible. Sin embargo, hay de locos a locos y Levi no pudo evitar sentir "algo" por aquel loco de cuarta, del cual lo único que quiere saber es porque dibuja monos desnudos deformes y sin aparato reproductor. Levi/Eren
1. Prólogo

Hola.

Antes que nada, soy Li (?), pero como sea, soy nueva en el fandom de SNK y escribí esta cosa fail porque Li es fail (?).

Como sea, antes la pareja iba a ser Levi/Hanji, porque, no mamen ¿ya vieron el titulo de la historia? (?), pero luego pensé que eso se veía venir, así que hice uno Levi/Eren porque nadie se lo esperaba ;D (?). Luego me la pase pensando si debía hacer a Eren mujer o dejarlo como masho, al final pensé que sería demasiado para mi y lo deje como masho (?). Y otra cosa...

Todo fandom debe tener una historia sobre la loca del pueblo... ¡Les gané! (?).

Como sea, gracias si leen esto ;3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Volk, ese era el nombre de aquel pueblo, lleno de personas extrañas, con cualidades igual de extrañas, más sin embargo aquel pueblo era bastante monótono, todos los días se hacía lo mismo, aun así, la gente trataba de convivir entre ellos, eran felices de esa forma, pero como siempre, en todo pueblo tranquilo siempre debe existir un loco de cuarta.

El loco de Volk, Eren Jaeger, una cosa era ser como Hanji Zoe que por lo menos estaba obsesionada con algo realista, para todos Hanji era rara, pero Eren era un loco, alguien que casi todo el pueblo detestaba.

Desde la muerte de su madre no deja de decir lo mismo, "la mató un titán, ¡yo lo vi!", nadie le cree, desde que empezó a decir eso todos lo toman a loco, no lo quieren cerca, el pobre Eren tuvo que mudarse a la casa más alejada del pueblo, donde cuando alguien pasa el castaño no pierde la oportunidad para decirle sobre los titanes.

Las únicas personas que son "amigos" de Eren, eran su hermanastra Mikasa, una chica que conoce a Eren desde bebés, más sin embargo y aunque lo apoyé en todo, ella no cree lo que dice sobre titanes, si le preguntaran su opinión sobre Eren diría que estaba más loco que una cabra, pero por más loco que este, ella era su hermana y lo iba a cuidar. Otra de las personas con las que se lleva es Armin, un chico que conoció al joven castaño desde su infancia, apreciaba a Eren de todas las maneras posibles, pero al igual que Mikasa, si le preguntaran sobre su opinión sobre Eren diría que no está loco, solo que su imaginación lo deja volar.

Hanji era otra de las amigas de Eren, y aunque ella fuera una rara y considerada mediantemente agradable, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Eren, ella afirma que el chico no está loco, solo está pasando por una etapa.

¿Y que opinaban los demás de Eren?, que debía dejar el pueblo o ellos se encargarían de sacarlo, pero con Mikasa pisando sus talones eso sería muy difícil.

Al fin y al cabo, no podían sacar a Eren del pueblo, ni Eren podía salir, que infortunio de ambos bandos.

…

—Mierda, es Jeager. —Dijo Connie a Jean, el cual frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. Eren vivía en la parte más alejada de Volk, cerca del bosque, por lo tanto verle la cara era muy difícil, en especial porque nadie (excepto Mikasa, Armin y Hanji) sabía específicamente donde vivía, más sin embargo Eren debía comer, por lo tanto cuando se le acababan los víveres, Eren debía ir a las fuerzas al pueblo, no es como si le disgustará, si no que tenía que soportar a la gente, en especial a Jean quien era quien más lo molestaba y quien irónicamente era el que vendía los víveres.

—Odio cuando el loco viene a la tienda. —Murmuro el dueño de dicho lugar mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Te escuche imbécil. —Habló Eren mientras se acercaba con sus compras hasta el despacho, donde Jean le esperaba, para insultarle más de cerca.

—Tú no tienes derecho a insultarme, menos en mi tienda. —Le respondió el castaño frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—El cliente siempre tiene la razón, ¿no? —subió sus compras con algo de agresividad sobre el despacho.

—Pero no cuando el cliente perdió _la razón_. —Jean sonrió y Eren le fulmino con la mirada, para luego empezar a despachar sus cosas de mala gana. Esta vez Eren decidió no responder, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer llegando a casa, no podía distraerse.

—¿Qué?, ¿te quedaste sin más que decir Jaeger? —la paciencia de Eren era un vaso y se estaba llenando de agua.

—¡Por fin, después de años el loco Jaeger se quedó sin palabras! —ya iba medio vaso.

—¿No vas a decir nada sobre los titanes, eh? —el vaso se llenó…

—De seguro tu madre se suicidó y Eren se volvió tan loco que fue un titán. —Empezó a reír Jean, mientras Eren perdía la paciencia y le daba un puñetazo al mencionado, este cayó de trasero al suelo.

Eren maldijo mientras empezaba a correr, tomando sus víveres y tirando el dinero sobre el mostrador, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse en problemas cada que iba al pueblo?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, dejando de lado sus pensamientos apresuró el paso. Jean tardó un rato en reaccionar, para luego levantarse del piso con la nariz sangrante y seguir a Eren, Connie, Sasha y Reiner le seguían pisando sus talones, si bien a ninguno de ellos le agradaba Jaeger, querían evitar peleas.

Jean estaba a punto de alcanzar a Eren, pero justo cuando iba a tomarle de los pelos, Mikasa apareció frente a él, dándole el susto de su vida.

—Deja en paz a Eren. —Habló de manera fría la chica, a lo que el mencionado aprovechó y se fue por el bosque directo a su casa, Jean maldijo en voz baja, para luego ver a Mikasa, la cual tenía una cara que asustaría a cualquiera, de hecho asustó a todos los presentes.

—M-Mikasa, puedo explicarlo. —Murmuro el castaño muy nervioso, la pelinegra bufó, para luego darse media vuelta e irse.

Por culpa de Jaeger, Mikasa volvió a molestarse con él, golpearía al loco cuando lo vuelva a ver, jura que lo hará.

…

Había una reunión que el alcalde Erwin había organizado, todos los pueblerinos debían ir, iba a contar algo muy importante, más sin embargo Eren no volvería al pueblo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—¿Seguro que no vas? —preguntó Armin mientras cargaba unos cuantos papeles, Eren le miro sorprendido.

—¿Después de lo que paso hoy?, debe a ver una muy buena razón como para que vaya. —Dijo, para luego empezar a acomodar sus "compras" sobre la mesa, Armin suspiró, para luego despedirse de Eren y correr a la reunión.

El chico suspiró cuando su amigo se había ido, si su madre estuviera aquí, si ese titán no la hubiera matado… justo ahora sería de los primeros en llegar a la reunión.

…

—Gracias a todos por venir. —Empezó a hablar el alcalde de Volk, todos le miraron expectantes esperando a que hablará.

—Como sabrán, últimamente muchos hombres han venido a Volk, hasta ahora no les hemos dicho para qué, pero ha llegado el momento. —Se aclaró la garganta—al parecer quieren comprar el pueblo como territorio y no les he dejado, pero van destruyendo parte de las propiedades como se habrán dado cuenta, y al parecer están logrando obtener una orden de allanamiento, así que para seguridad de todos contraté un abogado.

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos entre todos mientras escuchaban lo que decía el alcalde, más de acuerdo no podían estar.

—Aunque debo decir que… es un amigo mío y es bastante "especial", así que por favor mientras este aquí, no lo hagan enojar…—murmuro viendo disimuladamente a Hanji, la cual empezó a reír disimuladamente. —Es el único que puede ayudarnos, intenten no fastidiarlo.

Nuevos murmullos se hicieron presentes en la sala, Erwin rezaba mentalmente que Levi no se enojará por la "bola de ineptos" que tenía en el pueblo, es más, le pedía a todo ser divino que conocía que Rivaille no se encontrará con Eren.

…

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó Jaeger mientras ayudaba a un tipo que apareció de la nada en frente de su casa, se veía perdido y molesto, muy molesto, es más, le miro con todo el desprecio del mundo a lo que a Eren le dio un escalofrío.

—Mocoso…—murmuro mientras se levantaba del piso donde había caído. —¿no sabes dónde esta Volk?

Eren dudo su respuesta, se supone que no iría al pueblo en un buen tiempo, más sin embargo la cara de aquel hombre le dio más pavor, si se apresuraba podía llegar a Volk antes de que terminará la junta, con ese pensamiento dio un rápido asentimiento.

—Sígame…—murmuro mientras empezaba a caminar al pueblo, Levi alzó una ceja, para luego seguir al chico.

"_La première personne que j'ai vu dans Volk, était l'fou du village."_

…

* * *

Las últimas palabras están en francés, quien adiviné que significan se gana un perro (?) y no, no se vale usar google (?).

Espero les haya gustado, a Li le gustaría que dejaran reviews uvu)

Nos leemos ovo)/


	2. Demostrando interés

Este es un capítulo corto y muy fail :'c pero es que, últimamente tengo poco tiempo y sdfg, a penas y pude escribir esto, prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo, lo prometo ; ;

sin más, disfruten de esta mierda ;D (?)

* * *

Eren intentaba no mirar al hombre a su lado, es decir ¿ya vieron esa cara de amargado que lleva consigo?, tenía cara de "te atreves a decir una sola palabra y puedes considerarte hombre muerto". Eren tragó duro, para luego prestar más atención al camino, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre a un lado suyo era mucho más bajo que él, eso se le hacía chistoso, pero no era ningún suicida como para decirlo, por lo menos no frente a él.

—… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó de la nada el hombre más bajo, rompiendo el silencio, a Eren le dio un escalofrío al oír su voz.

—E-Eren—se aclaró la garganta. —Eren Jaeger… ¿y usted? —el hombrecito alzó una ceja, para luego volver a su expresión amargada de nuevo.

—Rivaille…—fue todo lo que dijo. Eren estaba a punto de preguntar algo, pero justo en ese momento llegaron al pueblo.

—Oh, aquí esta Volk—anunció el menor, para luego darse media vuelta, estaba por irse, pero Rivaille lo tomo del brazo.

—Necesito que me lleves a donde se llevan las reuniones del pueblo. —Más que una petición parecía una orden, un sudor frío recorrió a Eren al escucharle, le daba miedo.

—¡S-sí señor! —grito el castaño decidido, como si de su jefe se tratara, pero al ver el rostro de su acompañante sus ánimos se fueron por el drenaje, decidido, tan pronto llegarán no quería tener nada más que ver con ese hombre.

…

Erwin estaba impaciente, había citado a Levi a las cuatro y faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco, ya medio pueblo se había aburrido de esperar y se había ido, solo quedaban los "mocosos" del pueblo, lo cual, para Erwin, no era nada serio.

—Pueden irse, ocurrió un problema y no vendrá hoy. —Habló finalmente el alcalde, a lo que los chicos suspiraron y fueron saliendo del lugar, Hanji se acercó hasta Mikasa y Armin, al parecer iba a decirles algo "súper secreto", ¡qué va!, solo iba a preguntar por Eren.

—Eren no quiso venir, tuvo err… un problema. —Exclamó Armin, no podía contar detalles, por lo menos no estando Mikasa cerca, ella era capaz de golpear a Jean hasta la muerte, lo cual, ocasionaría más mala fama al pobre Eren. Hanji captó el punto y no hizo más preguntas, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Ya afuera del edificio, Rivaille y Eren se acercaban.

—Bueno, es aquí, si me disculpa me retiró. —Murmuro con algo de miedo el más alto, el pelinegro asintió y se fue acercando al sitio señalado. Eren se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero para su mala suerte, Jean lo vio.

—¡Loco! —grito a lo lejos, logrando que Eren volteara molesto, odiaba cuando lo llamaban así.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le respondió Jeager fastidiado, pero de la nada Jean lo tomo del hombro y lo lanzó al suelo provocando un grito de sorpresa por parte del castaño.

—Me las debes maldito loco. —El más alto tomo del cuello de la camisa a Eren, dispuesto a darle un golpe y como si se tratase de una película, justo en ese momento todos voltearon, en especial Mikasa que se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Eren.

—Espera Jean, cálmate, ahí está el alcalde. —Intentó hacerle entrar en razón Connie, más el castaño le ignoró. Mikasa corría en dirección a ellos dos, justo en ese momento Jean soltó el golpe y…

_Bam._

Jean miro con asombro como un hombrecito sostenía su puño de manera firme y sin ninguna dificultad, mientras que con su mano libre sostenía a Eren de la misma forma que él lo hizo antes.

—Aléjate de este mocoso. —Exclamó aquel hombre, se notaba que estaba bastante molesto, Jean se asustó, bajo su puño y se alejó del hombrecito, este bajo a Eren de inmediato.

—¡Levi! —le llamó el alcalde, el mencionado volteo sin mucho interés. Al parecer Erwin y Rivaille se encontraban discutiendo los asuntos del pueblo, cuando de la nada el más bajo corrió en dirección a la pelea, desconcertando al rubio.

—¿Por qué querías golpear a este mocoso, eh? —le preguntó Rivaille a Jean, con una cara que podía atravesarte el alma, el castaño trago duro y dio una risa nerviosa.

—S-señor, esté es el loco del pueblo… no sabe lo que dice o hace, está loco. —Explicó el menor mientras se alejaba más, el pelinegro volteo a ver a Eren, el cual seguía en el suelo medio confundido.

—¿Solo por eso ibas a golpearlo? —Jean no respondió, provocando más furia en el abogado. Se dio media vuelta, para luego mirar a Eren. —¿Con que loco, eh? —y de la nada, pateo a Jeager en la cara.

—No, no de nuevo…—se lamentó el alcalde mientras veía la escena. Los demás presentes observaron asombrados la escena, en especial Mikasa que ardía en furia, golpearía a ese enano, lo haría pagar por dañar a su hermano, justo cuando se iba a acercar Armin le detuvo.

—Mikasa, espera, ese es el abogado que va a salvar al pueblo, lo escuché hablando con el señor Smith. —Intentó hacer que la asiática entrara en razón.

—¿¡Y eso que!?, ¡Está golpeando a Eren! —grito desesperada, a punto de herir a Armin si es necesario con tal de salvar a su hermanastro.

—Por favor, solo espera. —Suplico el chico sosteniendo más el agarre del brazo de Mikasa, esta frunció el ceño, más no se movió de su lugar.

Mientras tanto Eren sentía que moría, estaba bañado en sangre, ¿cómo un ser tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza?, otra patada en su estómago hizo salir a Eren de sus pensamientos, escupiendo sangre en el proceso. Rivaille tomo de los cabellos a Eren y lo obligó a levantarse, mostrando la cara a Jean, el cual seguía asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Esto querías, ¿no?, déjame decirte algo…—soltó a Eren, haciendo que este cayera de golpe al piso, haciendo que sonará un _crack_, el resultado de su cara impactando contra el suelo. —Si te atreves… no—desvío su mirada a todos los presentes, los cuales le miraron con miedo al sentirse observados por aquel hombre. —Si alguno de ustedes intenta hacerle algo a este mocoso, va a terminar peor que él.

Después de decir eso, empezó a caminar en dirección a la sala de reuniones, donde Erwin seguía lamentándose, Mikasa seguía rabiosa, Armin y los demás seguían bastante sorprendidos, mientras tanto Eren sentía un dolor terrible en todo su cuerpo, en ese momento se hizo una promesa de nunca en su vida volver a ayudar a alguien perdido.

—¡Ya llego el café! —grito Hanji saliendo del edificio efectivamente con tres tazas de café, para luego mirar bastante asombrada la escena de Eren retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, Jean al punto del llanto, Mikasa con ganas de matar a alguien y los demás bastante asustadso, luego miro a Rivaille y todo tuvo sentido.

—¿Qué hiciste?, ¡no me digas!, tu método gay y masoquista para controlar a las masas. —Empezó a reír la científica, increíblemente no pareció importarle que Eren estuviera medio muerto en el piso.

—No me digas que vives con la cuatro ojos…—se lamentó Levi mirando a la mujer, al parecer se conocían de hace mucho, Erwin suspiró, sería un largo día.

—Hanji, cura al pobre chico, Rivaille enloqueció y…—empezó a explicar el alcalde, la de lentes no lo pensó en ningún momento, le dio las tazas a su superior y corrió por Eren.

—Vaya, pobre de ti Eren, pero eso pasa cuando te ganas el apreció de Levi. —La chica empezó a reír, pero Eren no le escuchaba, estaba más ocupado agonizando como para oír las bromas de una loca de verdad.

Mikasa se soltó del agarre de Armin y miro con odio al abogado, a este pareció importarle poco y siguió charlando con Erwin.

¿Que le pasaba a ese tipo?, primero defendió a Eren y luego lo golpeo como si de un bicho se tratara, ¿y ese hombre iba a salvar al pueblo?, sí, claro que lo haría.

* * *

¿Y que les pareció?, esta historia va a tomar muchos rumbos 1313 (?), okno, eso era broma, Li no sabe hacer 1313 D'B

Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews, nunca me habían llegado tantos en tan poco tiempo ;u; LOS HAMO.

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima 8D


	3. Zapato (?)

Después de años Uu, perdón por tardar tanto, fluían las ideas, el tiempo y eso, asdf, perdón xd y como prometí este es más largo, según yo (?).

Como sea, disfruten este intento de historia ;D (?)

* * *

—_Mamá, ¿que sucede? —preguntó el pequeño Eren de tan solo cinco años a su madre, la cual le agarraba de la mano._

—_Nada Eren, vete por favor. —Le respondió de manera triste la mujer, Eren no entendía nada. Su madre estaba siendo aplastada por su propia casa, la cual había caído de la nada._

—_¿Por qué mamá? —el pequeño empezó a llorar._

—_Eres tan joven, hay algo que todavía no te he dicho…—Carla iba a hablar cuando se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unas pisadas, no una cualquier, sino una de gigantes. La cara de la mujer cambio radicalmente a una de pánico._

—_Escúchame Eren, quiero que salgas de aquí, ¿entendido?_

—_P-pero…_

—_¡Vete Eren! —ese gritó logró asustar al niño, el cual salió corriendo sin entender todavía, su madre nunca en la vida le había gritado._

_Justo en ese momento vio algo que le impacto, una bestia gigante, deforme y sin aparato reproductor empezó a rebuscar entre los escombros, sacando a su madre de ahí, Eren no hizo más que gritar._

—_¡ALTO, SUELTALA, SUELTALA MONSTRUO! —iba a socorrer a su madre, pero como si el destino estuviera en su contra, su pie se quedó atorado en una raíz de algún árbol, Eren solo pudo desesperarse más mientras jalaba su pie y fue entonces cuando el monstruo…_

—_¡Eren… tu, TITANES! —fue lo último que escuchó de su madre, quien fue comida por la extraña bestia, frente a los ojos del castaño._

—_¡MAMÁ! —grito, para luego romper en llanto._

—_Eren…—escuchó una voz que le llamaba._

—_Mamá…_

—_Eren…_

—_¿Eh?_

—_¡EREN!_

…

Eren abrió los ojos bastante exaltado, para luego llevarse una mano al pecho intentando controlar su respiración. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las vendas que traía en las manos, miro al frente y pudo ver a Armin, Mikasa y Hanji, quienes le miraban sorprendidos, entonces se dio cuenta, estaba en el hospital.

—Eren, ¿estás bien?, ¿no sientes nada raro o algo? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio el pequeño rubio.

—Pues me duele un poco el cuerpo, ¿paso algo? —exclamó desconcertado de la situación.

—Nada realmente, solo te cortaron tu pene porque las heridas estaban muy avanzadas. —Habló Mikasa, provocando la mayor cara de terror por parte de Eren, quien de inmediato se examinó su parte baja.

—¡Mikasa! —le regaño el rubio, pero la chica no le prestó mucha atención, Hanji no dejaba de reír. Eren nunca se sintió tan aliviado al ver su "eso" ahí, colgando.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso Mikasa?, casi le das un infarto a Eren. —Le volvió a regañar de nueva cuenta y Mikasa le ignoró de nuevo.

—Apoyo a Armin…—se defendió el castaño, aun medio traumado por lo que dijo su hermanastra.

—Ya, hablando enserio—dijo Hanji, quitándose una lagrimita de tanto reír. —Eren, ¿te sientes bien? —su rostro cambio a uno más serio, sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Sí, vuelvo a preguntar y esta vez no quiero bromas de mal gusto…—murmuro el oji-verde viendo a su hermanastra, quien le dirigió una mirada de "Bitch please, te quiero pero me gusta joderte". —¿Por qué lo dicen?, ¿sucedió algo?

La cara de Hanji se volvió totalmente seria, Mikasa desvió la mirada molesta y Armin miro con preocupación la escena.

—Eren, fuiste golpeado por el abogado, ya sabes, el enano ese. —Empezó a hablar Mikasa, muy molesta mientras apretaba los puños.

—Tus heridas eran demasiado fuertes, tanto que hasta dedujimos que tendrías que estar por lo menos dos meses en el hospital…—continuó Armin.

—Pero algo paso…—como si lo hubieran planea, la siguiente en hablar fue Hanji. —Cuando venías para acá, de repente empezó a salir una especie de humo sobre tus heridas, como cuando asas carne, tus dientes volvieron a su lugar, tu nariz la cual estaba rota se recuperó, en otras palabras, todo tu cuerpo se recuperó de manera rápida, solo te quedan unos cuantos rasguños. —Finalizó, bastante feliz, ya quería inspeccionar al chico.

—…—Eren no cabía en su asombroso, las pocas veces que se lastimaba era en su casa y las heridas curaban muy rápido, pero, ¿esto?, algo no anda bien, el castaño iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Mikasa.

—Además, estabas llorando mientras dormías. —Le miro preocupada, lo cual confundió más a Jaeger, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos Eren? —preguntó Armin, todos miraron al mencionado, este carraspeo. No podía decir lo que realmente pensaba, lo tomarían a loco (como si no lo hicieran) si decía algo sobre los titanes, suspiró resignado, ya se había humillado lo suficiente todos estos años.

—Ah…—las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca, debido a que una enfermera (la cual se notaba bastante molesta) entró pateando literalmente la puerta, para luego ir hasta Eren.

—Muy bien loco, sal de rápido de este hospital, de sobra sabes que no eres bienvenido…—después de decir aquello, la mujer tomó a Eren del brazo y lo obligó a salir de la cama, el castaño se removió incómodo, más porque la enfermera apretaba la herida de su brazo sin ninguna consideración.

—O-oiga, no puedo hacer eso…—reclamó a medias Armin, intentando socorrer a Eren, pero la mujer no le dejo. El rubio volteo asustado viendo a Mikasa, la cual al parecer estaba aguantando no golpear a la enfermera, porque mientras venían para acá Armin le dijo, "Eren no quiere depender de ti, es más, cuando lo defiendas le sacas mala fama, estoy seguro que no sería tan odiado si tu no lo defendieras tanto…".

Eso hizo sentir mal a Mikasa, Eren era su hermano técnicamente, así que, solo por esta vez se contuvo de golpear a aquella mujer. Hanji ayudaba a Armin, en un intento de que la mujer dejará en paz a Eren, llegaron hasta la sala de espera, donde todos miraban la escena, la enfermera iba a llamar a seguridad.

—¿Qué clase de ineptos viven en este jodido lugar?, ¿y así quiere Erwin que los salve?, por mí que se pudran. —Todos volearon al escuchar esa voz, con solo verle la gente se asustó, como si su sola presencia indicará que debes respetarle o mueres. Se acercó hasta donde estaba la enfermera con Eren, con cada paso que daba pareciera que temblaba la tierra, estremeciendo a todos.

Eren maldijo todo, la enfermera no le soltaba y posiblemente Rivaille venía a golpearlo y no, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo. Hanji reía en voz baja, Mikasa volvía a encender su furia, si se atrevía a golpear a Eren de nuevo, no tendría compasión, mientras Armin meditaba la situación.

—Me temo que usted, señorita que más bien es una gorda y solterona de mierda, va a perder su trabajo. —Le dijo Levi a la mujer, la cual le miraba con miedo, para luego soltar a Eren.

Eren iba a correr, pero fue tomado del hombro por Levi antes de huir, fue en ese momento la vida de Eren paso frente a sus ojos y lo peor es que moriría virgen, ¡más virgen que Armin!, ni novia tuvo, ahora se lamentaba no a ver invitado a Christa a salir por medio a que Ymir lo golpeará hasta la muerte, al menos hubiera tenido una primera cita o un intento de ello. Ni siquiera pudo probarle a nadie que existían los titanes, ¿Por qué su vida debía acabar así?, se iba a poner a llorar porque no tuvo una buena vida y era virgen para acabarla.

—¿Y a este que le pasa? —Rivaille alzó una ceja al ver que Eren cerraba los ojos fuertemente, mientras ponía las manos en su pecho apretando su camisa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Tiene miedo…—le respondió Armin, suspirando ante la actitud de Eren.

—Calma Eren, Rivaille no te va a violar, bueno, creo que por ahora no. —Murmuro Hanji, para luego soltar una carcajada, Eren se sonrojó a más no poder y Levi le miro con su cara más aterradora, pero la científica le ignoró.

—¡S-señor, juro que no sé de qué está hablando Hanji, y-yo solo…!—dejo de hablar al sentir la intensa mirada de Rivaille sobre sí, provocando que Hanji riera aún más fuerte.

—Cállate maldita rara. —Exclamó Levi irritado, solo esa mujer lograba ponerlo de malhumor en segundos.

—Oh vamos Levi, no me digas que no qui-…—Hanji estaba a punto de decir más cosas traumatizantes, pero Levi pensó rápido y le metió un zapato en la boca y nadie quiere saber de dónde saco el zapato, ni que piso.

Eren aprovecho que Rivaille estaba demasiado ocupado ahorcando a Hanji y sometiéndola contra el piso mientras le metía el zapato en la boca, para poder escapar, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en la pelea (si se le podía llamar así) que no prestaron atención a que Eren salió corriendo por su vida, ni siquiera Mikasa lo notó.

No entendía que pasaba, primero lo ayudo, luego lo golpeo, luego volvió a ayudarlo, ¿y ahora qué, volvería a golpearlo?, se había prometido no volver a tener nada que ver con él y ese tipo lo seguía, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"—_Cariño, nunca estarás solo. —Dijo Carla al pequeño Eren, este seguía llorando._

—_P-pero, tú te fuiste y-y Mikasa, e-ella va a hacer su vida y ¡no podré verte m-mamá! —volvió a llorar aún más fuerte, Carla le sonrió triste._

—_Enviaré a alguien que te cuide. _

—_¿D-de verdad?, ¿lo prometes? —el rostro del niño se ilumino._

—_Lo prometo."_

Eren volvió a sonrojarse, ¿Por qué de la nada recordó aquel sueño?, no lo había tenido desde que su madre murió y justo hoy en la mañana soñó con eso, ¿será que…?, no, no puede ser.

¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

Lamento no contestar sus reviews xd no he tenido tiempo, pero prometo hacerlo cuando lo tenga :'c y por cierto, en la parte del zapato (?), iba a escribir:

"—Oh vamos Levi, no me digas que no qui-…—Hanji estaba a punto de decir más cosas traumatizantes, pero Levi pensó rápido y le metió un putazo."

x'DDDDDDD fue culpa de una amiga que no dejaba de decirme idioteces por el chat (?), como sea, gracias si leyeron y si les gusto dejen review, no se como una historia tan patética tiene tantos reviews.

Eso, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Te creo

ASSDFGHJKZXCVBNM -grito de Eren titán (?).-

Perdón por tardar tanto, es que soy tan distraída que no podía terminar de escribir esto y ;u; perdón y lo peor es que es corto, bueno, yo lo creo así.

Como sea, disfruten esta mierda y eso ;u; prometo actualizar más seguido y creo que por ahí alguien me pidió fecha, pues la verdad la actualización no va a tener un día en concreto, así que, a la mierda todo (?).

Assdfg, ya, lean y espero les guste ;u;

* * *

Eren corrió como condenado por el bosque, eran las cinco de la tarde, no podía creer que había dejado su casa tanto tiempo sola y a merced de _ellos_. Sus piernas estaban bastante cansadas, después de todo correr desde Volk al bosque no era algo muy fácil que digamos, además de que estaban exactamente a una hora de distancia, en ese momento Eren maldijo no tener un auto, aunque en un pueblo tan pequeño como Volk, ¿quién tendría auto?, ¡Ni el alcalde se daba ese lujo!, sin embargo sería bastante molesto conducir con un auto por el bosque, pero en ese momento como deseaba uno.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que maldecía vivir en un bosque, por fin logró llegar a casa, la miro, inspeccionando que estuviera intacta, dio un largo suspiro al notar que así era, estaba a punto de entrar, pero una pequeña brisa le hizo voltear hacía en frente, logrando llamar su atención. Acarició la madera de la puerta con su mano derecha, para luego alejarla y empezar a caminar más delante de su hogar, adentrándose en lo peligroso del bosque.

Después de unos cuantos minutos logró llegar a lo que parecía ser el final del bosque, donde un enorme muro de por lo menos 50 metros indicaba el fin del viaje, Eren se acercó hasta el muro y lo tocó, tal cual hizo con su puerta.

Volk era el pueblo más cercano a _María_, la última muralla que rodeaba a la humanidad. Eren no entendía porque los encerraban en dichos lugares, el gobierno no decía nada, solo los encerraban en las murallas, seguramente era por los _titanes_, pero claro, nadie decía nada. Ahora que lo recordaba, la vez que su madre murió el muro estaba en reconstrucción por una pequeña grieta que terminó destruyendo una parte de la muralla, que bien no era un tamaño significativo, algo podía entrar, recomendaron a los pueblerinos no estar cerca de dicho lugar durante la reconstrucción, su familia se enteró muy tarde de eso.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso? —Eren dio un brinco del susto, para luego voltear a ver a Rivaille.

—Señor… yo solo estaba…—Eren abrió los ojos grandemente al percatarse de la situación. —Eh, ¿cómo supo dónde me encontraba?, no creo que mientras íbamos al pueblo haya logrado aprenderse el camino…

—No idiota. —Rivaille frunció el ceño notablemente. Justo en ese momento se escuchó una risa, la característica risa de Hanji a lo lejos, fue entonces cuando Eren logró entender todo.

—No me gusta repetir, responde mi pregunta. —Levi parecía bastante molesto, lo que Eren no sabía es que Rivaille tuvo que pedirle un favor a Hanji y eso, le hacía rabiar como nadie, porque la muy hija de puta (según Rivaille) se había burlado de él todo el camino, sino fuera por todo el sacrificio de venir hasta allá ya se habría golpeado contra el muro hasta matarse.

—Yo solo estaba…—Eren se lo pensó un momento, ¿Por qué había venido?, no hubo una razón en concreto, solo lo hizo y ya. —Pues, estaba observando las murallas, solo eso.

Levi miro fijamente al castaño, como intentando encontrar alguna señal de mentira en sus ojos, pero no había nada, así que simplemente asintió y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a las murallas.

—Vamos, está oscureciendo, hay muchos lobos salvajes por aquí. —Murmuro Rivaille sin ver a Eren, este asintió y empezó a seguirle, aun hundido en sus pensamientos, tanto que incluso ignoró el hecho de que Levi lo golpeó.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te llama la atención de las murallas? —preguntó el mayor sin voltearse en ningún momento, el castaño le miro, dudoso de si debía responder.

—¿Por qué nos encierran en ellas? —respondió de manera melancólica, recordando a su madre.

—Los titanes no son la respuesta…—Rivaille sabía que Eren era el "loco del pueblo" solo por esa manía que tenía por decir que todo era culpa de los titanes.

—¡Pero porque más estarían las murallas! —grito de repente Eren, haciendo que Rivaille detuviera su caminata. —¡Son estúpidamente altas, nos rodean a todos, nadie nunca ha salido y regresado vivo de ellas, el gobierno no dice nada, CUANDO SE HIZO UNA GRIETA MI MADRE MURIÓ Y…!—Eren bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los puños, inevitablemente el chico empezó a sollozar. —¡NADIE ME CREE, CREEN QUE ESTOY LOCO, PERO ELLOS NO VIERON LO QUE YO VI, NI SIQUIERA MIKASA O ARMIN, NADIE ME CREE!

—Eren. —Le llamó Levi sin voltearse, el mencionado alzó la mirada. —Yo te creo.

En ese momento el mundo de Eren se detuvo por un momento, ¿Qué?, ¿el de verdad le creía?, su voz se escuchó tan segura, aun así tenía sus dudas.

—¿D-d verdad?

Rivaille volteó a verle, clavando su mirada en los ojos azules verdoso del contrario.

—¿Parece que estoy bromeando? —Rivaille volvió a fruncir el ceño, provocando que se viera más aterrador. Eren de inmediato recuperó aquel miedo que le tenía a Levi, provocando un pequeño estremecimiento, que rápido paso. Era la primera vez que alguien le creía, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Gracias, señor. —Susurro bastante idiotizado en su felicidad, Levi bufó y empezó a caminar, Eren reaccionó un poco después y se dio cuenta que Levi lo estaba dejando, así que corrió hasta él antes de que desapareciera por el bosque.

…

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—la risa de Hanji se escuchaba por todo el jodido bosque, Erwin estaba que se tiraba por la ventana, Armin no dejaba de golpearse contra su libro y Mikasa, pues ella llevaba audífonos, así que no es como si le molestará mucho. Después de que Eren saliera corriendo del hospital, Erwin llegó y pudo salvar a Hanji de la manera menos ridícula que pudo, le tiro su zapato a Rivaille para que esté se distrajera y pudiera salvar a la científica, aunque después fue perseguido por el pelinegro y bueno, digamos que salieron vivos gracias a que Hanji le prometió a Rivaille llevarlo con Eren.

Pero como todos sabemos, Rivaille fue solo a buscarlos y a los demás los dejo en la casa del castaño, debían esperarlo, pero Hanji no dejaba de reír al ver la ropa interior de Eren, es que, ¿quién usa calzoncillos con dibujos de Bob Esponja alrededor?, vaya que si se divertía en ese casa.

—¡Oh, mira, este es de ositos, HAHAHAHAHA! —rió aún más fuerte poniendo el calzoncillo en la cara de Erwin, quien reaccionó y por instinto se alejó, quitándole el calzoncillo a la mujer.

—Hanji, ten algo de respeto por las cosas ajenas. —Tiro la ropa interior al suelo, le daba cosa tocar calzoncillos que no fueran suyos.

—Levi también te pego lo amargado. —Hanji rodo los ojos mientras inflaba las mejillas, Erwin estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo voltear a todos los presentes.

—Eren. —Mikasa fue la primera en hablar, para luego acercarse hasta ambos hombres, donde examinó a Eren con la mirada, luego miro con algo de enojo a Rivaille que de inmediato cambio a su expresión de frialdad común, como si hubiera captado algo que los demás no, Levi alzó una ceja, para luego dar unas palmadas en la espalda de Eren.

—Estaba muy cerca de las murallas. —Empezó a contar Rivaille, Hanji ladeo la cabeza para luego sonreír sutilmente.

—Eren…—le llamó la pelinegra, el susodicho volteó, esperando alguna pregunta rara sobre cómo se encontraba. —¿El abogado te dio duro contra el muro?

Erwin escupió el café que estaba tomado, Armin (quien ya se había recuperado de su trauma anterior) volvió a golpearse contra el libro, Hanji soltó una risotada (para variar), Rivaille sonrió internamente y Eren se sonrojo hasta las orejas, todo un espectáculo.

—¡N-no! —respondió de inmediato el castaño. —¿Por qué últimamente dices esas cosas?, primero lo de que me cortaron el… "eso" ¿y ahora "esto"?, ¿Qué? —Eren se llevó ambas manos a la cara, aun sonrojado. Mikasa dio una muy pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

—Ven a la casa de Eren dijiste, no saldrás traumado dijiste. —Se repetía Erwin así mismo mientras intentaba quitarse la imagen mental de Levi violando a Eren, ¿Qué diablos?, Hanji ya le estaba contagiando lo pervertida. Levi miró a Eren, ese mocoso le parecía jodidamente lindo, luego miro a Erwin quien seguía en su lucha mental.

—Oi, ¿para cuándo? —preguntó el pelinegro al alcalde, este le miro sin entender, para luego captar de manera fugaz. —Ya tienes tu edad…

—Tú también estás viejo Levi, así que no me vengas con eso. —Reclamó el rubio mientras un sonrojo diferente se asomaba en su rostro, Rivaille rodó los ojos, como sea, no podían discutir eso ahí, lo mejor sería dejarlo para después. Hanji también se sonrojo, pero solo duro unos cuantos minutos, para luego volver a su actitud de siempre.

—¿Puedo inspeccionarte? —la científica tomo las manos del castaño, quien se sorprendió al notar que estaba ahí.

—¿Eh? —balbuceo, a veces Hanji le daba miedo.

—Recuerda, tus heridas…

—Ah, pero creo que eso…

—Te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima y puedes darte por muerta Zoe. —La voz de Rivaille hizo a todos temblar, hasta logró sacar a Armin de su apareamiento con el libro, Mikasa alzó una ceja pero no se opuso, no es como si ella quisiera que Hanji toqueteará a su hermanito, no, eso no.

—Oh, siempre tan celoso con tus pertenencias, enano. —En ese momento, se desató el apocalipsis, nadie le decía Rivaille enano y salía sin por lo menos un golpe.

Ahora nos encontramos con la escena de Hanji siendo perseguida por Rivaille hasta Volk, Erwin intentando detener un homicidio, Armin rezando por que la de lentes regresará viva, Mikasa buscando su ropa para el funeral y Eren confundido con lo que había dicho Hanji, _pertenencias_, ¿significaba que él?, un sonrojo volvió a aparecer en el rostro del chico, de acuerdo, esto se estaba poniendo muy raro.

Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en esas cosas y comprar flores para el funeral de Hanji, sí, eso debía hacer.

* * *

Duro contra el muro (?).

Esa Mikasa, ¿que haríamos sin ella? (?), ella me cae bien :c ella es genial, y sí alguien pregunta me gusta la pareja de Mikasa/Eren y sí, en ese orden (?), solo que mi OTP aquí en SNK es Levi/Eren no sé porque xd normalmente solo le voy al hetero, quien sabe que hizo SNK, creo que me drogó o algo (?). Y sí ya se asustaron, NO VA A VER MIKASA/EREN EN ESTE FIC, por si las dudas que luego dicen (?).

Por cierto, ¿ya vieron la imagen del fic?, ¡es perfecta! (?).

Como sea, ¿alguna otra sugerencia de parejas?, ah, por cierto, se me olvido mencionar algo en el primer capítulo, Erwin y Hanji están comprometidos -LE WAT (?)- ¿verdad que no se nota? (?), como sea, no va a ver mucho de esa pareja, aunque si quieren puedo agregarlos 8'D.

Si les gusto dejen reviews plz. En el próximo capítulo se revela quien ganó el perro (?). Le bye ovo)/


	5. Malditos todos

Perdón por tardar año y medio en actualizar (?), pero es que la inspiración se me fue a medio capítulo y asdfgh, ustedes entiende y si no, jodanse. OKNO.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz uvu) desde aquí intentaré contestar los reviews que vengan, soy una maldita floja, perdón (?).

Como sea, disfruten esto 8'D

* * *

"_Nunca, le rompas el corazón a alguien. Tienen solamente uno. Rompe sus huesos, tienen 206."_

.

Todos esperaban con ansias el funeral, la verdad la única ansiosa por ir a un funeral era Mikasa, ya que le encantaba como combinaba el negro con su bufanda, pero gracias al cielo (y milagrosamente) Rivaille no mató a Hanji, por lo menos no por completo, la chica aun respiraba.

Ahora Levi se encontraba en una "junta" con Erwin, para decidir qué hacer con Volk y con los que querían comprar terreno, aunque, bueno, las ideas de Levi no eran exactamente buenas…

—Quémalos. Ahógalos en un río, hurta sus casas, viola a sus mujeres. No es tan difícil…—sugería sin muchas ganas el abogado, Erwin suspiro.

—Me refiero a algo civilizado. —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, estaba bastante estresado y su amigo no le estaba ayudando en nada.

—Eres un imbécil. —Rivaille se cruzó de piernas, para luego dar un largo suspiro. —Es cuestión de llevar a los tipos a un juicio, lleva a los que sufrieron daños a su propiedad, que den su testimonio y listo, no es jodidamente difícil, hasta un novato lo hubiera resuelto. No entiendo que hago aquí. —Rivaille era el mejor abogado del país, esto era como un juego de niños, era una ofensa a su persona.

—Lo siento, pero ellos tienen mucho dinero, pudieron haberte contratado. —Murmuro con reproche.

—No aceptaría, sé cuál es tu pueblo. —Dio un gran sorbo a su café.

—Sí, pero pueden contratar al segundo mejor, no tendríamos oportunidad. —Expresó el rubio mientras leí los informes, Rivaille frunció el ceño, para luego dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿Y tú mujer? —preguntó de manera burlona, algo que una persona simple no identificaría, tanto el tono de voz como el rostro de Rivaille no se movían en nada más que para hablar, sin embargo, Erwin conocía a Rivaille desde la infancia, sabía que se burlaba de él.

—No es gracioso Levi, quiero verte en mi lugar. —Hizo una mueca, que más bien parecía tristeza disfrazada de vergüenza. Rivaille ni se mofó.

—Ya debieron casarse, estás comprometido, así que no puedes contradecirme. —Exclamó, sabiendo de antemano las patéticas excusas que le daría Erwin, este suspiró.

—No me gusta hablar de eso…

—¿Y a ella?, ¿te has preguntado qué siente ella?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa?, hace unas horas estabas a punto de matarla.

—Por Higia, el señor amabilidad está siendo un hijo de puta—se levantó de la silla mientras aplaudía—, bravo, bravo. Mereces un premio amigo.

—Rivaille, cálmate—murmuro entre dientes mientras le toma del brazo.

—Oh, ¿y ahora me llamas Rivaille?, hace unos segundos era Levi—rodó los ojos.

—Tu no lo entiendes Levi, es algo complicado.

—No lo es, solo van firman un papel, hablan con un cura, sacerdote, obispo, _no sé qué mierda _y listo. —Se encogió de hombros, Erwin dio otro gran suspiro, cuando Rivaille se ponía a hablar de su compromiso, daba un discurso que duraba mínimo dos horas, ya hasta se lo sabía de memoria.

—No es eso, Levi entiende, Hanji y yo vivimos aquí, en Volk. No es necesario nuestro matrimonio.

—Está firmado, sus familias lo acordaron, no le sigas a la joda.

—La única persona viva de mi familia es mi madre. No tengo dinero para la boda, ni siquiera para el anillo, tengo un pueblo que mantener.

—Bien, no quedará de otra, los casó yo.

—Por amor a…—Erwin estrelló su rostro contra la mesa, seguía sin entender cómo es que Hanji era su prometida y Rivaille su "mejor amigo". —Apreció tu… gesto, pero no.

—No me obligues a usar la tercera opción. —Amenazó sin mirarle y volviéndose a sentar.

—¿Y esa sería?

—Poner una droga en tu bebida y la de la loca, para cuando te des cuenta ya estarás casado.

—…

—…

…

—¿Por qué el señor Smith se tiró por la ventana? —preguntaba Christa su acompañante, Ymir.

—Tensión sexual—aclaró, sin darle vueltas al asunto.

La rubia decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, luego le preguntaría a Reiner que había pasado.

Rivaille acababa de salir del hospital, donde –el hijo de puta de- Erwin estaba, al parecer solo tendría que estar un día o dos, no es como si le importara, es más, estaba molesto con él, se había lanzado con la ventana solo por la idiotez que dijo, no era capaz de obligarlo a casarse, por lo menos no por completo.

¿Lo peor de todo?, como Erwin estaba en el hospital tenía que estar con Hanji, pero Rivaille es listo, así que huyo de ella antes de que lo encontrara. Es cierto que en ese pueblo no tiene una "imagen" importante, pero hay que conservar la dignidad.

No sabía la dirección de Eren y no era estúpido como para preguntarle a alguno de los pueblerinos, los únicos que sabían eran los dos mocosos esos y Hanji, la última no era una opción y como tenía tan buena suerte, no se había encontrado a ninguno de los amigos de Eren. Ir vagando por el bosque cuando estaba oscureciendo no era buena idea, además, tenía hambre.

Decidió entrar a una cafetería, donde se encontró con uno de los amigos de Eren y ojalá hubiera sido Armin (aunque no lo conocía), pero fue Michoza, es decir, Tukasa, Myhouse, Mipalapa. Bueno, ya entienden el punto. Sin preguntar se sentó frente a la chica, quien al parecer esperaba a alguien. La pelinegra le miro fríamente mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Tú fuiste quien golpeo a Eren. —Dijo de manera fría y claramente molesta.

—¿Qué con eso? —Rivaille entrecerró los ojos, igualmente molesto, que arrogante era esa niña con quien iba a salvar su pueblo.

—No tienes derecho a golpearlo. —Apretó los puños mientras fruncía el ceño. En eso vino Marco (quien venía al tomar la orden), pero al ver el ambiente tan tenso se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde vino.

—¿Eres su novia, acaso? —preguntó, frustrado, molesto, irritado, en cólera y sobretodo, celoso, celoso de que ese niño perteneciera a alguien más.

Mikasa frunció los labios y soltó un sonido extraño que parecía una risa, _parecía_.

—No. Es mi hermano. —Rivaille sintió que todos sus músculos volvían a relajarse. —¿Qué le hizo a mi hermano cuando estuvo a solas con él? —Levi alzó una ceja, medio sorprendido (y ofendido) de que la chica lo tratará con formalidad después de haber sido meramente arrogante. Además de que ella fue quien había dicho semejante idiotez sobre "duro contra el muro".

—Lo que haga tu hermano no es de tu incumbencia. —Soltó un suspiro, mientras se tiraba en el mullido sillón que le rodeaba.

—Lo es, porque es mi _hermano_. Solo quiero protegerlo. —Dio una rápida mirada al lugar, aunque de inmediato volvió su mirar al _enano_.

—No le hice nada. —Aclaró, alzando un poco la voz.

—Eren se veía confundido cuando volvió a casa. Algo le hizo.

—Si de verdad le hubiera hecho algo, ya lo habría dicho.

—Posiblemente lo amenazó.

—Posiblemente no le hice nada.

—Habla con tanta confianza, como si le conociera, cuando en realidad no es así.

—Puede ser, pero…—detuvo su hablar, estaba a punto de revelar algo demasiado profundo a una mocosa que seguramente no le entendería.

—¿Pero qué?, ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi hermano!?

—¡Nada!

—¡D-disculpen!

Ambos pelinegros voltearon al escuchar la nueva voz. Un chico bastante alto (para disgusto de Levi) y pelinegro les miraba nervioso, en su gafete decía "Bertholdt".

—Les debo pedir que se vayan, están causando un ambiente muy tenso y además están gritando, los clientes se quejan de eso y pues, tiene que irse. —Al pobre chico los nervios se lo comían, no solo por su miedo secreto (no tan secreto) a Mikasa, sino también por la mirada de ese hombre extraño.

—¿Sabes en que problemas te estás metiendo? —Rivaille se levantó de su lugar y miro a Bertholdt, este dio un respingo por el miedo.

—¿C-cuál?

—He sido un cliente distinguido durante los últimos dieciséis minutos y nunca había recibido un servicio tan pésimo. —Bertholdt se quedó de piedra y Mikasa le miro sin entender, era obvio que estaba bromeando (a su muy retorcida manera), pero ¿por qué?. De inmediato sus instintos de hermana-madre sobreprotectora se activaron y pudo ver a Eren, quien al parecer apenas había entrado a la tienda cuando Bertholdt los regañaba.

—Quiero hablar con el gerente. —Y siguió, dándose por vencido con mantener la dignidad en ese pueblo. Al menos la tendría, con Eren… de alguna extraña manera pero la tendría. No dejaría que el mocoso viera como lo sacaban de una cafetería de cuarta donde el café era mierda, aunque no lo haya probado.

—Yo soy el gerente. —Respondió el más (y mucho más que Levi) alto, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño por la poca seriedad del asunto.

—Oh…—Rivaille la estaba cagando y en grande, ahora todos le miraban con atención, maldita hermana de Eren, maldito mastodonte de 60 metros llamado gerente, maldito Erwin, maldita Hanji, maldito Eren, maldito clima, maldito café, ¡MALDITOS TODOS!.

…

—Hola pequeñín, ¿cómo te fue hoy?, ¿te gustó el pueblo? —preguntó Hanji. Después de tres horas por fin pudo encontrar a Levi, aunque este le marcó para que fuera a buscarlo. Justo ahora caminaban para la casa de Erwin, donde Levi dormiría. Solo. SIN HANJI. No dejaría a esa loca dormir consigo, la última vez le iba a meter un _nosequé_ en el culo, no dormiría en la misma casa con ella, no de nuevo.

—No, todos son mierdas, en esa categoría tú también entras.

—Ya, no seas amargado, de seguro algo te gusto. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, Levi bufó por lo bajo.

—Puede ser…

Porque sí, una sola cosa le había encantado y eso era.

_El loco del pueblo._

* * *

Y bueno, este fic terminó, considero que fue un buen final y...

OKNO.

Era broma x'D todavía debo poner más mierda (?). La frase al principio del fic me la encontré en Feisbuk(?) mientras vagueaba por ahí y me dije a mi misma "QUEDA PERFUCT" y lo puse, a que soy genial c: (?).

En fin, espero les haya gustado y eso, lo terminé a las 4:30 a.m, así que para dormir un poco no lo revisé y perdonen los dedazos, no tengo beta :'c y pues, eso XD.

Ah, para los que lean "Follaremos con amor" (?), lo actualizaré mañana o pasado, depende como ande de inspiración.

Bueh, ya es todo. Li los ama xd (?).

**Ganador del perro:**

**_Mi sensual nombre (?)._  
**

**_Felicidades._**


	6. No tengo idea

**¿Que puedo decir?, está vez no tuve inspiración, por eso no escribía ni madres, de hecho hoy tampoco iba a escribir, pero mi musa decidió que ya era tiempo y pues, aquí tienen.**

**Sinceramente****, creo que este capítulo no se parece en nada a los demás, como que, cambian ciertos aspectos y eso. Como sea, les dejo leer, me esforcé mucho y espero les guste.**

**uvu.**

* * *

Eren le había propuesto a Armin ir por un café, el chico estaba realmente mal, como si le hubieran mostrado cosas horribles… pero vamos, tener que estar conviviendo con Mikasa y Hanji en el mismo lugar por más de quince minutos, no era sano, hasta le sorprendía que el rubio no haya tenido un derrame cerebral.

Fueron a la cafetería donde menos lo molestaban, porque Jean no solía ir a esa cafetería. Aunque no se imaginó lo que vería en dicho lugar.

Rivaille peleando con Bertholdt, la escena era bastante graciosa, ya que Bertholdt estaba bastante intimidado y Rivaille de puntitas para reafirmar su autoridad, molesto con el servicio. Eren sintió ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo por dos razones, Mikasa y Rivaille. La primera se daría cuenta de su existencia y sería algo molesto y el segundo lo golpearía por burlarse.

De un momento a otro, Rivaille se quedó callado y Mikasa volteó a verlo, iba a acercarse, pero Rivaille la tomó del hombro y la obligo a levantarse, ambos empezaron a hablar con Bertholdt, para cuando todos se dieron cuenta Mikasa tenía en el piso al pobre de Bertholdt, Reiner tuvo que ir a ayudarlo, pero el también terminó en el piso con el pie de Levi sobre él. Marco intentó ayudar, pero el igual terminó en el suelo.

Para resumir, cuando alguien intentó ayudar terminó con un severo golpe o en el suelo. La que detuvo el desastre fue Sasha, quien ya harta de que no le traían su pedido logró echar a Rivaille y (milagrosamente) a Mikasa de la cafetería. Eren observó a ambos salir, Mikasa se asomó por la ventana del lugar y se despidió con la mano, Rivaille le regalo una de esas hermosas miradas que te dan a entender que vales mierda.

Ambos se fueron, juntos… _juntos_.

_Rivaille y Mikasa. Juntos._

Una imagen de Rivaille y Mikasa tomados de las manos, charlando alegremente y riendo, vino a su mente.

Sintió algo bastante extraño, una sensación extraña por la cual nunca había pasado, por lo menos no _así_, era como cuando Jean tenía aquel juguete que Eren deseo desde hace mucho, deseaba tenerlo, solo para él, pero no era suyo, era del caballo y lo sabía… nunca lo tendría. Así es como se sentía.

Como si de pronto notará que Mikasa era _mujer_, que ella se podía _enamorar_, que era _hermosa_, que podía conseguir al hombre que _quiera_, ¿y si ese hombre era Rivaille?, ¿se Rivaille se podía _enamorar_ de Mikasa?, ¿Qué pasaría con lo _suyo_?.

Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, exaltado con esa nueva sensación.

¿Desde cuándo había _algo_ entre ellos?

—¿Eren? —la voz de Armin le hizo dar un respingo, recordando que estaba con su amigo, en la cafetería—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo estoy… un poco cansado—. Confesó, en parte decía la verdad y en parte mentía. Su amigo, al notar que _probablemente_ decía la verdad, ahogó las preguntas en su garganta y se dispuso a tomar de su café.

Eren le observó, dudoso. Armin era su amigo desde la infancia, podía confiar en él, aun cuando fue tachado de loco, continuó a su lado, incluso cuando tuvo la oportunidad se quedó con él, porque eran amigos.

Sin embargo, ¿podría contarle de algo que no estaba seguro?, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sentía?, tal vez debería pensar sobre eso antes de cualquier tontería, que de seguro haría.

—Armin…—le llamó y de inmediato se arrepintió, ¿en que estaba pensando?, no tenía que decirle y aun no podía hablar de eso que apenas estaba descubriendo. El rubio alzó la mirada, esperando a que el castaño hablará, Eren carraspeo, ¿Qué podía decir?.

—Tu… ¿te gusta alguien? —fue estúpido, lo sabe, pero no pudo evitarlo. Armin se extrañó de dicha pregunta, pero no vaciló en responderle.

—Sí, una chica… muy bonita—. Armin sonrió como idiota, literalmente. Eren ladeó la cabeza, estar enamorado es un problema, pero él estaba "comenzando", no podía quejarse.

—¿Mikasa? —. Ella era la chica más bonita de todo el pueblo, si no te gusto Mikasa aunque sea una vez, no tuviste infancia o no eres de Volk, incluso a él le gusto por tres minutos la primera vez que la vio.

—Eh, pues…—rascó su nuca, nervioso. Eso respondió todo, aunque le sorprendía como Armin fingía muy bien delante de la chica, cualquiera se pone nervioso con Mikasa cerca (en especial si gustas de ella), pero Armin no, eso se llama ser experto o estar en la _friendzone_, lo cual es más probable.

—No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí—. Le dedicó una sonrisa, el rubio suspiro, ¿para qué decirlo?, a estas alturas era bastante obvio.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad.

—Ah…

_Silencio_. Era incómodo y estorbaba entre ambos, quienes siempre tenían de que hablar.

—¿A ti te gusta alguien, Eren? —eso, era precisamente lo que el castaño no quería escuchar.

—No… tengo idea—. Fue sincero. No sabía si le gustaba el abogado, además, ¿por qué?, solo vino de la nada y le dio la paliza de su vida… ¿amor a primera vista?, le atrajo y lo sabe, desde que lo vio perdido en el bosque, sintió aquella necesidad de ayudarlo y no sabe que efecto ocasionó en Rivaille, pero por lo que Hanji ha dicho fue algo _impactante_.

—Te entiendo…—las palabras de Armin lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos—. Es algo difícil saber si te gusta, a veces se puede confundir…—el rubio iba a seguir hablando y Eren escucharía atentamente, pero el sonido del agua contra el suelo les dieron a entender, era tarde y estaba lloviendo.

Era momento de irse.

…

—Hanji, lárgate de aquí antes de que pierda mi puta paciencia—. De nuevo nos encontramos con Levi, quien le hablaba tan caballerosamente a una dama.

—Pero hace frío afuera, empezó a llover y mi casa está muy lejos—. Se excusó la mujer, la cual estaba abrazada a la pierna de Rivaille.

—El hospital está cerca, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu esposo?

_Oh_.

Una cosa era hablar sobre aquello con Erwin y otra muy diferente hablarlo con Hanji.

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—la risa de Hanji le dio jaqueca al más bajo—. Aun no estamos casados Levi.

—¿Qué esperas? —rodó los ojos, irritado. Fue un día de mierda y Hanji siempre lo empeoraba.

—Que él caiga en el abismo y que nunca desee salir—. Respondió, con una voz que Levi no reconoció.

Se tenía que conocer lo suficientemente bien a esa mujer como para entender que quiere decir y Levi lo hacía, había estado con ella toda su infancia y adolescencia, también una parte de su adultez. La conocía, no lo suficiente como se debería, porque nunca lo quiso así, pero la conocía como para poder entender…

Hanji _quería_ a Erwin.

Aunque este negará, siempre le iba a querer, porque Hanji era terca e increíblemente influyente, sabía que podía lograrlo, es más, de alguna manera la apoyaba.

_Pero no lo suficiente_.

—Suerte en ello—. Aunque sonó a sarcasmo, aunque sonó a que le importaba una mierda, Rivaille lo dijo con honestidad y Hanji lo sabía.

Por eso sonrió.

También por eso recibió una patada en la cara y entendió, que era momento de irse.

* * *

**Aquí en mi cuidad hay algo llamado inundaciones y por mi casa está llegando, no es algo serio todavía, pero ya se desbordó el río(?) y hay que preocuparse xD. Esa es una razón por la cual me tardé aun más en actualizar, lo de arriba lo escribí hace dos días y hasta hoy tuve tiempo de publicarlo, perdón si encuentran dedazos o errores, no tuve tiempo de revisar y como saben, no tengo beta, ¿cómo es la vida, no lo creen?(?).**

**Este cap es más, como decirlo... ¿diferente?, no lo sé, mi musa regresó extraña, pero quiero hacer algo muy gracioso para el próximo capítulo, me esforzaré ;u;). Pero ya era momento de que se pusieran a mariconear xD(?). A mí, se podría decir que me gustó, pero no estoy satisfecha uwu. Ahora les diré cosas estúpidas(?).**

**Hace unos días, en feisbuk(?), vi unas imágenes curiosas, ¿conocen la películas "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón"?, yo la amo(?). Las imágenes trataban de eso, Levi era Hiccup y Titan!Eren Toothless, ya saben, el dragón(?). No sé, me imagine a Levi gritando "LOS TITANES SON BUENOS"(?), asdfgcvb, debo dejar mis idioteces, la "m" me está fallando(?). Ni se porque les conté esto, pero necesito compartirlo con alguien :c (?).**

**A Armin le gusta Mikasa, es una pareja que me gusta, pero no habrá de ellos (AUNQUE LOS AME CON TODO EL JÉART(?)), tengo a Mikasa en mente con alguien más, lo mismo con Armin, pero siempre he imaginado que Armin está enamorado de Mikasa en secreto y asdwedsxdc, cuties uwu (?),**** fue una pequeña insinuación ;u; no se enojen. Eso sí, he visto que a muchas le gusta la pareja Jean/Armin y a mí... no, lo siento(?). Habrá Jean/Marco si así lo desean pero la otra pair, NO(?).**

**Perdón, solo e gustan dos pairs shaoi en SNK. Riren/Ereri(?) y Bertholdt/Reiner ocomocarajosea(?). El Jean/Marco es como que... si Marco fuera mujer sería mejor(?), así que no lo tomó como exclusiva OTP shaoi(?), perdón de nuevo(?). No sé ni porque les digo esto.**

**Es lo más largo que he escrito en los comentarios, viva por mí(?). Gracias por sus reviews, siempre intento contestarlos, me inspiran mucho uvu los hanmo. También los follows y fav, me hacen muy feliz ;v;.**

**Hasta la próxima, nos leemos.**


End file.
